parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parodies.
Note: Remember, only ONE cast for each. In addition, Emily will be all of the main females because her personality is sometimes the same as Emily's (proof is explained in the Thomas/Sonic page under "UbiSoftFan94's Thoughts"). If you feel that there are characters missing, you may add some more, but can't edit any of the old characters listed below. Also, Thomas will always be Emily's wife in any parodies because in the Thomas And Friends TV show, Thomas and Emily get married. Cast Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Emily as Snow White *Casey Jr as Doc *Percy as Bashful *Peter Sam as Sleepy *Duck as Sneezy *Johnny as Happy *Toots as Dopey *Sir Handel as Grumpy *Thomas as Prince Charming *Daisy as The Wicked Queen *Montana as The Huntsman *Cerberus as The Witch *Ringmaster as The Magic Mirror *Silver Fish and Farnsworth as Vultures *Jacob Pneumatic and Sir Reginald as The Wolves *Troublesome Trucks as The Bats, Crocodiles, and Wolves *Ivor as The Owl Pinocchio *Toots as Pinocchio (I've been hoping that Toots will play Pinocchio!) *Casey Jr as Geppetto (I've been hoping that Casey Jr. will play Geppetto!) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Thomas and Jiminy Cricket are both in charge of Toots and Pinocchio) *Edward as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Devious Diesel as Stromboli (Devious Diesel and Stromboli are both devious) *Emily as The Blue Fairy (Emily and The Blue Fairy are both beautiful) *Smudger as Lampwick (Thomas and Jiminy Cricket are both angry with Smudger and Lampwick because they're both evil and mean to Thomas and Jiminy Cricket) *Cerberus as Monstro the Whale (Both the main big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary villains) *Montana as Barker the Wicked Coachman (Montana is a villain in Play Safe) *Donald as Honest John *Douglas as Gideon *Silver Fish, Farnsworth, Jacob Pneumatic, Sir Reginald, Arry, Bert, Bulgy, George, and Hector as The Coachman's Minions *Mavis as The French Puppet *Tillie as The Dutch Puppet *Georgia as The Russian Puppet *Tootle, Ivor, Johnny, and Pufle as The Four Puppetmen *Toad as Alexander *Percy, Bill, Ben, Oliver, Flora, Harold, Blue, Huey, and the Other Engines as The Real Children *Rayman, Tillie, Coco Bandicoot, Ly the Fairy, Cat, Dog, Scooby Doo, Rocko, Spunky, Pink Panther, Max Maple, Crash Bandicoot, Casey Jones, Ergo the Magnificent and Foolish Freight Cars as Donkeys *Ripper Roo as Lampwick the Donkey Dumbo *Percy as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Spencer as The Ringmaster *Edward as Casey Jr *Rosie as Giddy *Daisy as Prissy *Molly as Catty *Mavis as Matiarch *Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo *Smudger as Skinny *Harold as Mr. Stork *Boco as Jim Crow *Donald as Dandy Crow *Douglas as The Straw Hat Crow *Bill as The Crow with Glasses *Ben as The Fat Crow *TIllie (from The Little Engine That Could), Madge, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Rosie, Belle, Elizabeth, and Caroline, as Other Female Elephants *The Troublesome Trucks as the Clowns *Oliver as Basil *Duck as Johnny *George as Joe *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Penny *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Godfry *James as Dot *The Evil Diesels as The Pink Elephants *The Rest of the Casey Jr and Friends characters as the Circus Guards Bambi *Percy as Young Bambi *Stepney as Young Thumper *Toby as Young Flower *Rosie as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Edward as Adult Thumper *Duck as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Belle as Bambi's Mother *James as Bambi's Father *Henry as Friend Owl *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Mrs. Quail *Molly as Girl Bunny *Lady as Skunk Girl *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mother Quail *Diesel 10 as Adult Ronno *Smudger as Young Ronno *Theodore Tugboat as Mr. Mole *Diesel, The Spiteful Breakvan, George, Scruffey, Paxton, Duncan, Montana, Silver Fish, Farnsworth, Jacob, and Sir Reginald as Ronno's Minions *Bowser Koopa as The Porcupine *Other Diesels (from RWS) as The Dogs *Cerberus as The Hunter Fun and Fancy Free *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both small and the main heroes) *Caroline as Cleo *S.C.Ruffey as The Big Cat *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bongo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lulubelle (Both beautiful and fall in love with Casey Jr. and Bongo) *Diesel 10 as Lumpjaw (Both big, strong, evil, and mean) *Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill, Ben, Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Zip, Captain Zero (Salty's Lighthouse), Fred, Emma, Pip, Barry, Alice, Prince, and Palmerston (RWS) as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Edgar Bergen *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Luana Patten *Grampus (from TUGS) as Charlie as McCarthy *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mortimer Senrd *Mavis as The Cow *Murdoch as Mickey Mouse (Both names begin with 'M') *James as Donald Duck (Both vain) *Toby as Goofy (Both wise and kind) *Emily as The Harp (Both beautiful) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady as the Crows *Stephen as The Scarecrow *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 Film") as Willy the Giant (Both big, strong and evil) *Dennis, Arry, Bert, Spaltter, Dodge, D261, and Diesel as The Dragonflies *Hector as Fish *Molly as The Narrator Cinderella *Emily as Cinderella (Both Beautiful) *Mavis as The Fairy Godmother *Thomas as Prince Charming *Henry as The King *Edward as The Grand Duke *Oliver as Jaq *Duck as Gus *Molly as Mary Mouse *Percy as Bruno *Sir Handel as Lucifer (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4) *Troublesome Trucks as Guards *Daisy as Stepmother *Belle as Anastasia *Rosie as Drisella *Derek as The Elephant *Madge as Pom-Pom *Fearless Freddie as Sir Hugh *Duncan as The Baker *Skarloey, Douglas, Peter Sam, Donald, Toby, Stepney, Isobella, Rheneas, Flora, Scruff, Lady, and Billy as The Mice Alice in Wonderland *Emily as Alice (Both Beautiful) *Molly as Alice's Sister *Flora as Dinah *Percy as White Rabbit (Both Small) *Donald as Doorknob *Douglas as Dodo *The Narrow Gauge Engines and Jack and The Pack as The Animals Of The Caucus Race *Bash and Dash as Twiddledum and Twiddledee (Both All Twins) *Cat as The Walrus *Dog as The Carpenter *Johnny (from The Brave Enginner/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Parrot *Oliver as Bill The Lizard (Both Western) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Caterpiller/Butterfly *Madge as Bird in the Tree *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cheshire Cat (Both Have The Same Letter C) *Edward as Mad Hatter *Thomas as March Hare *Rosie as The Rose *Daisy as The Daisy *Coaches as Flowers *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Dormouse *Troublesome Trucks as Cards *Mavis as The Queen Of Hearts (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Smudger as The King Of Hearts *Horrid Lorries as The Three Cards That Were Painting The Rose Red Peter Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Wendy Darling (Both the main females) *Duck as John Darling (Both western) *Percy as Michael Darling (Both small) *Lady as Tinkerbell (Both magical) *Devious Diesel as Captain Hook (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Mr. Smee *James, Donald, Douglas, Billy, Salty, and Harvey as The Lost Boys (All vain, twins, kind, and tell stories) *Gordon as George Darling (Both pompous and proud) *Mavis as Mary Darling (Both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Smudger as Tick Tock (Both green and evil) *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, Derek, and Troublesome Trucks as The Pirates *D261 as The Singing Pirate *Hector as The Octopus *Edward as Edward Darling (Both wise) *Tillie as Jane Darling (Both beautiful) *Chip as Danny Darling *Georgia as Tiger Lily (Both wonderful) *Boco as The Indian Chief Lady and the Tramp *Edward as Tramp (I'm Hoping That Edward Will Play Tramp) *Molly as Lady (Molly and Lady are both yellow) *James as Jock (James and Jock are vain) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Trusty (Jebediah and Trusty are both old) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Jim Dear *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Darling *Percy as Junior (Percy and Junior are both small) *Donald as Tony *Douglas as Joe *The Chinese Dragon as The Alligator (The Chinese Dragon and The Alligator are both scary) *Flora as Peg (Peg's Voice Suits Flora) *Edna Krabapple (from The Simpsons) as Aunt Sarah *Bill and Ben as Si & Am (Bill, Ben, Si and Am are all twins) *Toad as The Beaver (I'm Hoping That Toad Will Play The Beaver) *Smudger as The Rat (Smudger and The Rat are both evil and mean to Molly and Lady) *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Hyena *Spencer as Buster (Spencer is a real villain in HOTR) *Duncan as Francis (I'm Hoping That Duncan Will Play Francis) *Mavis as Ruby (Mavis and Ruby are both wise and bossy) *George as The Dog Catcher (George is evil in Seaon 4) *Thomas as Scamp (I'm Hoping That Thomas Will Play Scamp) *Emily as Angel (Emily has a crush on Thomas, just like Angle has a crush on Scamp) *Annie, Clarable, and Henritta as Scamp's Sisters *Diesel, Arry, and Bert as The 3 Bad Dogs *Bulgy as Scratchy *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mooch *Hector as Bulldog (Bulldog's Voice Suits Hector) *Fransworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Policeman *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Zoo Costumer *Troublesome Trucks as The Chinkens (All of them are crazy) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Dachsie *Oliver as Toughy (Oliver and Toughy are both western) *Boco as Boris (Boco and Boris are both russian) *Rheneas as Poor Nutsy *Skarloey as Sparky (Skarloey and Sparky are both have the same letter 'S') *Rosie as Puppy Lady *Harold as Pedro (Harold and Pedro are both flying) *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Reggie Sleeping Beauty *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Philip *Isobella as Flora *Flora as Fauna *Rosie as Merryweather *Duck as Samson *Henry as King Steffen *Molly as Princess Aurora's Mom *Edward as King Hubert *Toby as The Man with the Guitar *Daisy as Maleficent *Chinese Dragon as Maleficent the Dragon *Smudger as Diablo the Raven *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, George, Bulgy, D261, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, Duncan, Derek, D199, D7101, Bear, Passing Diesel, Evil Diesels, and Troublesome Trucks as The Goons *Duke as The Duke 101 Dalmatians *Thomas as Pongo (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Perdita (Both the main females) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Roger *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Anita *Mavis as Nanny *Elizabeth as Cruella De Vil (Both Evil and Mean) *Arry and Bert as Jasper and Horace (Both Twins) *Boco as Danny (Both Strong) *Henry as Colonel *James as Captain *Toby as Sgt. Tibbs *Edward as Towser *Molly as Lucy *Percy as Patch *Oliver as Rolley *Flora as Penny *George as P.H. De Vil *Duncan as Mooch *Bulgy as Scorch De Vil *Diesel 10 as The Evil Man In The Show *Smudger as The Swamp Rat *Elizabeth as Kristy *Isabella as Cocoa *Lady as Spotty *Diesel as Mr. Skinner *Sodor Airport Planes as Police Officers *Derek as Alonzo *Troublesome Trucks as Police Cars *Hector as Truck *Freight Cars as The Puppies *Cranky as Wood Man *Caroline as Moose *Donald and Douglas as Dipstick and Dottie *Rusty as Whizzer *Gordon as ThunderBolt *Spencer as Lighting The Sword in the Stone *Peter Sam as Wart *Thomas as Merlin *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Arcamedies *Luigi (from Mario) as Sir Kay *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as Sir Ector *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Sir Pellinore *Popeye (from Popeye) as A Guard *Mavis as Madam Mim (Mavis is evil in Season 3) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Black Bart *Madge as The Girl Squirrel *Emily as The Old Squirrel *Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Scullery Maid *Smudger as The Pike *Devious Diesel as The Wolf (Both devious) *Tiger Moth as The Eagle *Hector as The Woodpecker *The Chinese Dragon as Madam Mim (Dragon Form) *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Merlin as a Fish *Antonie (from Sonic) as Merlin as a Squirrel *Toby (from Robin Hood) as Merlin as a Turtle *Rabbit (from Winnie The Pooh) as Merlin as a Rabbit *The Caterpillar (from Disney's Alice in Wonderland) as Merlin as a Caterpillar *The Walrus (from Alice In Wonderland) as Merlin as a Walrus *Ed (from Ed Edd n Eddy) as Merlin as a Goat *Edd (from Edd Edd n Eddy) as Merlin as a Mouse *Eddy (from Ed Edd n Eddy) as Merlin as a Crab Mary Poppins *Emily as Mary Poppins (Emily and Mary Poppins are both the main females) *Thomas as Bert (Thomas and Bert are both the main heroes) *James as George Banks (James and George Banks are both splendid) *Molly as Winifred Banks (Molly and Winfired Banks are both wise and kind and shy) *Percy as Michael Banks (Percy and Michael Banks are both small and smart) *Rosie as Jane Banks (Rosie and Jane are both cute and wise and kind and almost) *Annie as Ellen *Clarabel as Mrs. Brill *Gordon as Admiral Broom (Gordon and Admiral Broom are both pompus and proud) *Duck as Mr. Binnacle (Duck and Mr. Binnacle are both wise, kind, helpful, and Western) *Henry as Uncle Albert (Henry and Uncle Albert are both wise) *Duncan as The Fox (Duncan and The Fox are both stubborn) *Edward as Constable Jones (Edward and Constable Jones are both wise, kind, clever, and smart) *Daisy as Katie Nanna *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, Freddie, Duke, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Proteus, and Stepney as The Penguin Waiters *Bertie as Andrew the Dog *Fergus as Mr. Dawes Jr. (Because Fergus Is The Only One Who Can Play Mr. Dawes Jr.) *Devious Diesel as Mr. Dawes Sr. (Devious Diesel and Mr. Dawes Sr. are both the main villains) *Old Slow Coach as The Woman Bird *The Casey Jr Characters as The Chimney Sweeps The Jungle Book *Thomas as Baloo *Percy as Mowgli *Gordon as Bagheera *Bulgy as Kaa *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *Casey Jr, Toots, Tootle, Johnny, Jebidiah, and Ivor as The Vultures *Emily as Shanti *Toby as Ranjan *Oliver as Messua's Husband *Molly as Winifred *Murdoch as Colonel Hathi *Henry as Hair Elephant *Humphrey as Chowing Elephant *Gordon as Battle Damaged Elephant *Stanley as Silly Grin Elephant *Stepney as Distracted Elephant *James as Tha *Flynn as Elephant with Haircut *Rheneas as Junior The Aristocats *Thomas as Thomas O' Malley *Emily as Duchess *Stepney as Toulouse *Rosie as Marie *Percy as Berlioz *Tillie as Frou-Frou *Spencer as Edgar *Molly as Madame Bonfamille *Edward as Georges Hautecourt *Annie as Amelia *Clarable as Abigail *Jebidiah as Uncle Waldo *Bulgy as the Milk Man *Skarloey as Roquefort *Casey Jr as Scat Cat *Johnny as Chinese Cat *Toots as Italian Cat *Montana as English Cat *Ivor as Russian Cat *Donald as Napoleon *Douglas as Lafayette Robin Hood *Thomas as Robin Hood (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Little John (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Robin Hood and Little John are) *Emily as Maid Marian (Both beautiful) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alan-A-Dale (Alan-A-Dale's voice suits Casey Jr.) *Devious Diesel as Prince John (Both the main villains) *George as Sir Hiss (Both small and rude) *Duncan as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Molly as Mrs. Rabbit *Percy as Skippy (Both small and young) *Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Toby (Both names begin with "T") *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Sis *Rosie as Tagalong *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Duke as Friar Tuck (Both wise) *Rusty as Otto *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Toby's Dad *Murdoch as King Richard *Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters *Arry and Bert as The Rhino Guards *Max and Monty as The Elephant Guards *The Horrid Lorries as The Hippo Guards *Paxton as Nusty *Smudger as Trigger *Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as The Crococaptain *Luke as Father Mouse *Madge as Mother Mouse *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent (The Rhino Guards are inside the tent and ran away after Lady Kluck hits them) Winnie the Pooh * Thomas as Winnie the Pooh (Both the main characters) * Percy as Piglet (Both small and share the same letter 'P' at the beginning of their names) * Edward as Tigger (Both good friends to Thomas and Winnie the Pooh) * Oliver as Rabbit (Both western) * BoCo as Eeyore (Both big) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Christopher Robin * Duke as Owl (Duke and Owl are both old and wear brown) * Toad as Gopher (Both western) * Emily as Kenga (Both beautiful) * Skarloey as Roo The Rescuers *Thomas as Bernard (I'm Been Hoping That Thomas Will Be Bernard) *Emily as Miss Bianca (Emily and Miss Bianca fall in love with Thomas and Bernard) *Oliver as Orville (Oliver and Orville are both western) *Edward as Rufus (Edward and Rufus are both old) *Lady as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Lady) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Digger *Daisy as Madame Medusa (Daisy and Madame Medusa are both the main female villains) *Arry and Bert as Nero and Brutus (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Nero and Brutus are) *Smudger as Mr Snoops (Smudger and Mr Snoops are both evil and mean) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ellie Mae *Luke as Luke (Luke and Luke are both share the same names) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Gramps (Jebediah and Gramps are both old) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Rabbit *Duke as Owl (I'm Hoping That Duke Will Play Owl) *Bill/Ben as Evinrude *BoCo as The Chairman (The Chairman's Voice Suits BoCo) *James as TV Announcer (James and TV Announcer are both splendid) *Mavis as Joanna the Goanna (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Diesel as Percival McLeach (Diesel and Percival McLeach are both devious) *Trucks as Crocodiles and Bats *Hector as Snake (Snake's Voice Suits Hector) *Percy as Cody (Percy and Cody are both small) *Rheneas as Red (Rheneas and Red are both have the same letter 'R') *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Frank *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Krebbs *Toad as Marahute *Skarloey as Jake *Donald/Dougals as Wilbur *Diesel 10 as Razorback (Diesel 10 is a real villain in TATMR) *Molly as Cody's Mother *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Faloo *The Chinese Dragon as The Grumpy Lion (The Chinese Dragon and The Grumpy Lion are both scary) *Flora as German Mouse The Fox and the Hound *Duncan as Young Tod *Percy as Young Copper *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chief (Both Mean and Selfish) *Spencer as Amos Slade (Spencer Is a Villain In HOTR) *Thomas as Adult Tod *Henry as Adult Copper *Molly as Big Mama (Both Wise) *Emily as Vixey (Both Beautiful) *Duck as Dinky (Both begin with the letter D) *Sir Handel as Boomer *Toby as Porcupine (Both Brown) *Gordon as Grumpy Badger (Both Have Same Letter G) *Smudger as Squeakes (Both Have Same Letter S and Both Green) *Cinderella (from Casey Jr. and Friends) as Widow Tweed *Diesel 10 as The Bear (Both Big Strong and Scary) *The Train as Itself *Troublesome Trucks as Animals *Madge as Tod's Mom *Boco as Cash *Flora as Dixie *Donald and Douglas as Walyon and Floyd (Both Twins) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Lyle *Elizabeth as Granny Rose *Oliver as Talent Scout *Bill/Ben as The Cricket *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Zelda *Scruffey as The Snake *Little Engine (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Little Girl *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Abigail The Cow The Black Cauldron *Thomas as Taran *Emily as Princess Eilonwy *Edward as Dallben *James as Fflewddur Fflam *Percy as Gurgi *Duck as King Eidilleg *Gordon as Doli *Oliver, Bill, Ben, and Rosie as The Fairfolks *Molly, Isobella, and Daisy as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Diesel 10 as The Horned King The Great Mouse Detective *Thomas as Basil of Baker Street - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Dr. David Q. Dawson - (Both best friends to Thomas and Basil of Baker Street) *Rosie as Olivia Flaversham - (Both cute) *James as Hiram Flaversham - (Both vain) *Toby as Toby the Dog - (Both brown and share the same name) *Cerberus as Professor Padriac Ratigan - (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Basil of Baker Street) *Smudger as Fidget - (Both evil and mean and work with Cerberus and Professor Padriac Ratigan) *Emily as Miss Kitty Mouse - (Both beautiful) *Molly as The Queen Mouse (Both wonderful) *Mavis as The Robot Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Daisy as Felica the Cat (Both evil and mean) *Elizabeth as Mrs. Judson *S.C.Ruffey as Bartholomeow *Diesel as Peewee Pete *Dennis as Don the Pianist *Diesel 10 as Jemediah Fieldso *Samson (The Brave Locomotive) as Snakes *Train (AICP 2007 Minneapolis) as Red *Troublesome Trucks as The Thugs *Bulgy as Bill the Lizard (Both of them begin with B) *Sir Handel as Piano Mouse *Duncan as The Bully Mouse, who hates being hit by the Piano Mouse, after he fails to kill Dr. Dawson (Both bullies, mean and rude to Sir Handel and Piano Mouse) *Sir Topham Hatt as Sherlock Holmes (Both humans) *Mr. Percival as Dr. Watson (Both humans) *Zorran (from TUGS) as Juggling Octopus *Arry and Bert as Frog and Salamander On Bike (Both Twins) *Lady, Millie, Caitlin, and Madge as Mrs Kitty's Sisters *Flora as The Bar Lady *Duck, Henry, Percy, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Linus, Henry (The Brave Locomotive), Scarlet and Passengers (The Brave Locomotive) as The Mice People Oliver and Company *Thomas as Dodger (Both in charge of Percy and Oliver) *Percy as Oliver (Both small and smart) *Emily as Rita (Both the main heroes) *James as Tito (Both vain) *Henry as Francis (Both wise) *Gordon as Einstein (Both proud) *Edward as Fagin (Both wise and funny) *Diesel 10 as Sykes (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Rosie as Penny (Both cute) *Toby as Winston (Both wise and kind) *Mavis as Geogette (Both kind) *Arry and Bert as Roscoe and DeSoto (All twins) *Diesel, Derek, D261, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Splatter and Dodge as Five Doberman The Little Mermaid *Emily as Ariel (Emily and Ariel are both beautiful) *Murdoch as Prince Eric (Murdoch can make a perfect part for Prince Eric) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Melody *Percy as Flounder (Percy and Flounder are both cheeky) *Henry as Adult Flounder *Oliver as Scuttle (Oliver and Scuttle are both western) *Fergus as Seahorse *Gordon as King Triton *Thomas as Sebastian (I've been hoping Thomas could be Sebastian) *Edward as Grim (Edward and Grim are both old) *Toad as Max (I've prefer Toad to be Max) *Spencer as Chef Louis (Spencer and Chef Louis are both mean and selfish) *Elizabeth as Ursula *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Daisy as Vannesa *Mavis as Carlotta *Diesel as The Shark *Diesel 10 as The Hammerhead Shark *Molly, Lady, Belle, Rosie, Georgia, Tracy, Mary, and Minvera as Ariel Sisters Beauty and the Beast *Emily as Belle *The Chinese Dragon as The Beast *Murdoch as the Prince *Thomas as Lumiere *Oliver as Cogsworth *Mavis as Mrs. Potts *Percy as Chip *Casey Jr. as Maurice *Rosie as Babette *Diesel as Gaston *Smudger as Lefou *Lady, Mavis and Belle as The Bimbettes Aladdin *Thomas as Aladdin (Thomas and Aladdin are both the main characters) *Percy as Abu (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Aladdin and Abu are) *Emily as Princess Jasmine (Emily and Princess Jasmine are both beautiful) *Diesel as Jafar (Diesel and Jafar are both the main villains) *Duncan as Iago (Duncan and Iago are both stubborn and selfish) *Edward as Genie (Edward and Genie are both wear blue) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Magic Carpet *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sultan *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Creepy Old Jafar *The Chinese Dragon as Cave of Wonders *Spencer as Razoul (Spencer is a real villain in HOTR) *Sir Handel as Cassim (Sir Handel and Cassim are both wear blue) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sa'luk *Molly as Eden *James as Rajah (James and Rajah are both vain) *Smudger as Abis Mal *George as Prince Achemed *Bulgy as Gazeem *Annie, Clarable, and Henrietta as Women at Window *Mavis as Nasira (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) The Lion King (The Lion King) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Mufasa *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Sarabi *Skarloey as Young Simba *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Sarafina *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Young Nala *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Adult Simba *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Adult Nala *Rheneas as Zazu *Oliver as Timon *BoCo as Pumbaa *Edward as Rafiki *Smudger as Scar *Mavis as Shenzi *Devious Diesel as Banzai *Bulgy as Ed *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Hector, Harold, Flora, Tootle, Pufle, Jebidiah, Pete, Tom Jerry, Blue, Greendale Rocket, Doc, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, and The TUGS Characters as The Animals *Zorran, Zip, Zak, Zug, Zebedee, Johnny Cuba, Burke, Blair, Smelter, Glenn, The Green Eyed Pirates (from TUGS), and The Troublesome Trucks as The Hyenas (The Lion King 2) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Koko (from Chuggington) as Zira *Percy as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Nuka *Mary as Young Vitani *Minvera as Adult Vitani *The Star and Zero Fleet as The Outsiders (The Lion King 3) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Ma *Johnny as Uncle Max (Timon and Pumbaa) *Arry and Bert as Cheetata and Cheetato *George as Boss Beaver *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Smolder the Bear *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Gopher *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ned the Elephant *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Erwin *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Speedy the Snail *Toad as Uncle Boaris Pocahontas *Emily as Pocahontas (Both Beautiful) *Thomas as John Smith (Both Fall In Love With Emily and Pocahontas) *Devious Diesel as Governor Ratcliffe (Both Devious) *Trevor as Meeko *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Chief Pownhaton *Oliver as Thomas *Mavis as Grandmother Willow *Bill/Ben as Percy *James as Wiggins (Both Vain) *Donald and Douglas as Ben and Lon *Mighty Mac as Twin Owls *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Flit (Both Flying) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Nakoma *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Kocoum *Murdoch as King James *Troublesome Trucks as Guards *Luke as Jester *Duncan as Indians *Sir Handel as John Rolfe *Molly as Queen Anne *Smudger as Uttamatomakkin *Elizabeth as Mrs Jenkins The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Thomas as Quasimodo (Both Main Stars) *Flora as Laverne *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Hugo *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Victor *Molly as Esmeralda (Both Fall In Love With Edward and Captain Phoebus) *Mavis as Djali *Edward as Captain Phoebus (Both Good Friends To Thomas and Quasimodo) *Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Frollo (Both Big Strong Evil and Mean To Thomas and Quasimodo) *Oliver as Clopin (Oliver Suit His Voice To Clopin) *Little Engine (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Quasimodo's Mother *Emily as Madellaine (Both Beautiful) *James as The Archdeacon (I'm Hoping That James Will Be The Archdeacon) *The Bad Diesels as Frollo's Guards *Boco as Phoebus's Horse (I'm hoping That Boco Will Play Phoebus's Horse) *Hector as Frollo's Horse (I'm Hoping That Hector Will Play Frollo's Horse) *Spencer as Sarousch (Spencer Is A Villain In HOTR) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Little Girl *Toad as Clopin's Puppet (Both Stick With Oliver and Clopin) *Skarloey as Baby Quasimodo *Percy as Zephyr (Both Small and Best Friends To Thomas and Quasimodo) *Bulgy, George, Smudger, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, and Devious Diesel as Sarousch's Minions *Elizabeth as LadyDeBurne *Rheneas as Baby Bird *Sir Handel as The Old Man Who Fell Down The Sewer *Pete, Farnsworth, And Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Quasimodo's Uncles *Donald and Douglas as 2 Guards *Bill/Ben as Miller *Duncan as Torturer Hercules *Thomas as Hercules *Bertie as Young Hercules *Jack as Baby Hercules *Percy as Pegasus *James as Phil *Rhenaes as Baby Pegasus *Diesel as Hades *Bill and Ben as Pain and Panic *Edward as Zeus *Molly as Hera *Emily as Megera *Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (from AOSTH) as Fates *Annie, Clarable, Henrietta, and Elizabeth as Muses Mulan *Emily as Mulan (Both beautiful) *Murdoch as Captain Shang (I think Murdoch makes a better Captain Shang than Thomas The Blue Tank Engine) *Thomas as Mushu (I have been hoping Thomas would be Mushu, because they are both cheeky!) *Toad as Crickie (Both Small) *Derek as Yao *James as Ling *Oliver as Chen Po (Both western) *Diesel as Shan Yu (Both have scary voices) *Spencer as Shang's Guard *Daisy as Matchmaker (Both bossy and mean) *Smudger as Haybusa the Falcon *BoCo as Mulan's Horse *Donald/Douglas as The Emperor Of China *Duck as Chi-Fu *Gordon as Shang's Father *Troublesome Trucks as Guns *Edward as Fa Zhou *Molly as Fa Li *Henry as Head Ancestor Tarzan *Thomas as Tarzan (Thomas and Tarzan are both the main characters) *Emily as Jane (Emily and Jane are both the main females) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Porter *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kala (Mellisa and Kala are both have the same letter 'A' in the middle of their names) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kerchak (Montana and Kerchak are both powerful) *Edward as Tantor (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Tarzan and Tantor are) *Flora as Terk (Flora and Terk are both have the same letter 'R' in the middle of their names) *Diesel as Clayton (Diesel and Clayton are both devious and the main villains) *Troublesome Trucks as Clayton's Men *Oliver as Gobu (Gobu's voice suits Oliver) *Bill and Ben as Flynt and Mungo (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Flynt and Mungo are) *Daisy as Sabor (Daisy and Sabor are both evil, mean, and horrid) *Splatter and Dodge as Nuru and Sheeta (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Nuru and Sheeta are) *Toad as Baby Tarzan *Percy as Young Tarzan *Madge as Young Terk *Skarloey as Young Tantor *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zugor (Jebediah and Zugor are both old) *Mavis as Mama Gunda (Mavis has been a real villain in season 3) *Arry and Bert as Kago and Uto (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Kago and Uto are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Tublat (Cerberus and Tublat are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Tarzan) *George as Renard Dumont *Sir Handel as Nigel Taylor (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4) *Bulgy as Thaddeus Hunt *Spancam and Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Jake and Sam See Also * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94